


kemistri

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Jealous Jongin, M/M, Puppy Love, Sassy Kyungsoo, Whipped Jongin, slight chansoo, tutor kyungsoo, very high school
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: kapwa anak ng mga guro itong sina kyungsoo at jongin. mula preschool palang ay malapit na ang dalawa sa isa't isa... sabay na naglalaro sa loob ng faculty room, sabay ding nagbabasa ng libro sa library, sabay na umuuwi, at kumakain. palibhasa’y parehong solong anak kaya sabik na sabik sila sa kalaro't kapatid. hanggang sa tumungtong sila ng highschool ay mas lalong tumatag ang kanilang pagkakaibigan. ngunit, mukhang hindi lang pala sa pagiging magkaibigan mauuwi ang dalawa.





	kemistri

**Author's Note:**

> sobrang pilit 'yung title hahahahahhahahaha wala kasi talaga akong idea pero sana ay magustuhan niyo!

_“kuya ungthoooo!!! basa tayo ng ABC mamya. pleaseeee~ kuya thoooo.” pangungulit ng prep na si jongin sa kanyang kuya kyungsoo na parang ngayon niya lang ulit nakita._

_“ayaw ko nga, nini! alam ko na yan ih!!!” hindi pag sang-ayon ni kyungsoo sa kababata. marunong na nga naman kasi siya ng ABC. mas gusto na lang niyang bumasa ng mga story books sa kanilang library._

_“magbasa na lang tayo ng books mamaya pag uwian na ko! turuan kita magbasa. gusto moh?” dagdag pa ni kyungsoo na sinang-ayunan naman ni jongin._

_“magbasa? di pa ako runong eh. pero konting bilis lang ako magbasa kuya ungthooo.” nguso ni jongin sa kaibigan._

_“okay lang yun nini! tuturuan kita kaya! may book akong alam!!! papa, papa! punta po kami mamaya ni nini po sa laybaree ah.”_

—

oras noon ng pananghalian nang magkasabay na pumasok sa loob ng faculty room ang noo’y prep na si jongin at ang kaibigan niyang grade one pa noon na si kyungsoo… malaya silang nakakapasok sa silid na ito sapagkat, kapwa sila anak ng mga teacher. si jongin ay anak ni mrs. kim na math teacher sa grade 3, samantalang si kyungsoo ay anak ng p.e teacher na si sir do.

kaya naman magmula pa noong sila’y nasa nursery at kinder ay magkaibigan na silang dalawa. kahit mas naunang mag-aral si kyungsoo ay naging magka-tropa, magkalaro, at magkasangga sa lahat ng oras. kapag uwian nga ay pareho muna silang tumatambay sa faculty room ng kanilang mga magulang, magkasamang maglalaro sina jongin ng lego blocks ni kyungsoo o kaya’y pupunta sa library at magkatabing magbabasa ng libro. palibhasa, pareho silang solong anak, kaya naman kapwa sila sabik sa kalaro. pakiramdam tuloy ni kyungsoo’y may nakababata siyang kapatid. at tuwang tuwa rin naman ang kanilang mga magulang sa kanilang pagkakaibigan na umabot na rin ng mahigit sampung taon.

ngayo’y kakatungtong pa lamang ni kyungsoo sa high school at kasalukuyang nasa grade 7. medyo tumangkad na rin siya at nagsimulang magbinata pero bakas pa rin naman ang angkin niyang karikitan. cute pa rin naman si kyungsoo kahit nakasuot na siya ng salamin sa mata. sa kabilang banda, si jongin naman ay malapit nang magtapos sa elementarya. mahilig pa rin makipagtakbuhan sa mga kalaro at madalas nga’y sasalubungin niya ang ina nang siya’y pawisan at tila basang sisiw pa. gaya na lamang ng kaganapan kanina.

“naku po naman! jong in kim! ninibear ko!!! nagtatatakbo ka na naman ba! di ba’t sinasabi ko, bago ka pumarini’y magpunas ka muna ng pawis! aba’y lalapitan ka niyan ng sakit!” salubong sa kanya ng kanyang mama kim na pagod na’t kagagaling lang sa institutional meeting.

“wala kasi si kuya kyungsoo, ma. kaya nakipagtakbuhan na lang po ako kina sehun. sorry po.” sambit ni jongin si ina habang kinakalikot ang loob ng lunchbox ni mrs. kim. inaalam kung may pwede siyang ipang-meryenda.

“hay. si kuya kyungsoo mo’y high school na kaya minsanan na laang kayo magkita. hayaan mo. palagi namang nadaan ‘yon dine kaya mababati mo pa rin siya.” sagot ni mrs. kim sa anak habang pinupunasan ng pawis ang anak gamit ang puting bimpo.

“haaay naku! talaga ‘tong anak koooo. ang amoy moOOOoo~ magpalit ka nga ng damit! at mamaya’y lalagyan kita ng polbo ah! ang amoy mo eh. aa…” ingit ni mrs. kim sa pawisang anak. dalid-dali namang kinuha ni jongin ang extra sando saka nagpalit. at nang makabalik ay bigla niyang nakita sa mesa ng ina ang isang pack ng bukas na biskwit saka kumuha ng isa.

“mahirap po ba pag grade 7 na, mama?” nagtatakang tanong ni jongin na ngayo’y ngumangata na ng butter coconut habang nanunuod ng roblox videos sa youtube.

“siguro, nini ko. wala namang madali e. ba’t mo natanong ha?”

“e kasi po, parang ang galing ni kuya soo. hindi siya nahihirapan.”

“nako! magaling talaga! matalino’t masipag kasi si kuya kyungsoo mo! kaya ganon, ‘nak. ba’t kaya hindi mo gayahin. hindi yung puro ka cellphone dyan…”

“e si kuya soo, nagcecellphone din naman lagi pero ba’t ganun?”

“e kasi nga, ni, masipag nga kako siyang mag-aral… hindi ba pare?” siguradong sagot ng ina at siniguro rin niya sa kumpareng si sir do.

“oo nga niniboy! marunong nang mag-aral mag-isa ‘yang anak ko kaya naman yakang yaka niya. lalapit lang sa akin yan kapag hindi niya talaga alam o kaya nahihirapan na siya.” sagot naman ni sir do sa usapan ng mag-ina.

“kinakabahan tuloy ako mag grade 7, mama. baka mahirap yung math.” ngumusong sagot ni jongin sa ina. kabado nga siya ngayon sa math nila na tungkol pa lamang sa mga pre-algebra concepts. paano pa kaya ‘yung mag-sosolve na sila ng pagkadami-daming algebraic equations? numbers nga hirap na hirap na siya… dinagdagan pa ng mga letters. huhuhuhu! iniisip palang ni jongin ang math, umiikot na ang tiyan niya at saka sumasakit ang ulo. kahit math teacher ang mama niya, hirap na hirap pa rin siya rito.

paano kaya nagagawa ni kuya kyungsoo niya na maglaro ng mobile at computer games habang napapanatili ang matataas na grades?

“e di magpa-tutor ka sa kuya kyungsoo mo!” sagot ni mrs. kim na tila parang magandang ideya ang bigla niyang naisip. at saktong pagkakabanggit pa lamang ng pangalan ng binata ay biglang lumitaw ito sa pintuan ng faculty room ng kanyang ama.

“sino pong magpapa-tutor???” agad na tanong ni kyungsoo sa kanyang ama.

“oh! kyungsoo, anak! ‘musta?” bati ni sir do sa anak na kagagaling lang mula sa paggawa ng group project.

“kanina ka pa namin pinag-uusapan soo, alam mo ba?” tanong ni mrs. kim sa inaanak.

“hehehe. talaga po ba, ninang?” nahihiyang sagot ni kyungsoo.

“e kasi naman itong si nini! nagtataka… ba’t daw ang galing galing mo? idol ka na ata nitong anak ko e! ‘di ba ‘ni?” asar ni mrs. kim sa unico hijo nya.

“mama naman eh!”

“bakit ni? nahihirapan ka na naman ba sa math?” sinserong tanong ni kyungsoo sa kababata habang umupo sa bakanteng upuan sa harap ng bata.

“hmmmm…” ngumuso si jongin. “e kasi… kuya soo… di ko maintindihan bakit kailangan pa yung x, y, z… eh math naman! dapat puro numbers na lang kasi!”

“ganyan talaga, ‘ni. that’s part of growing up! hehehehe turuan kita, gusto mo ba? gaya ng dati???” suhestyon ng nakangiting si kyungsoo na ‘di maiwasang bahagyang itaas ang salamin na nangangalaglag na.

“s-s-sige ba! kuya soo!!!”

“pero, saka na… kapag tumangkad ka na! hehehe” asar ni kyungsoo kay jongin habang ginugulo ang buhok nito. ngumuso na lang si jongin sa kanyang kuya soo bilang tugon. nagtawanan naman ang kanilang magulang, pati na rin ang iba pang teacher na nanunuod at nakikinig sa kanila. nakakatuwa silang tignan. ganito talaga sila mag-asaran paminsan-minsan.

bilang nakatatanda, ‘di mapigilan ni kyungsoo na asar-asarin ang kaibigan. gustong gusto rin kasi niyang nakikitang nayayamot at naiinis si jongin. ang cute daw kasi. minsan, hiniling niya sa kanyang papa na magkaroon siya ng kapatid ngunit hindi na pwede. sayang tuloy at walang mapaiyak si kyungsoo. buti na lang at nandyan si jongin. kahit papaano’y nararamdaman niyang “kuya” siya.

“hahahahaha! e, mare… tuli na ba ‘tong si jongin, niniboy natin? ha?” pabirong tanong ni sir do na ikinapula naman ng mukha ni jongin. nahihiya kasi siyang sabihin sa kanila… lalong lalo na sa kuya soo niya na kahit malapit na siyang mag-twelve years old ay hindi pa nga pala siya nakapagpatuli.

“nako! panigurado, kapag nagpatuli na ‘yang si niniboy, tatangkad na rin ‘yan! baka matatangkaran pa nga niyan kuya soo niya!!! magbibinata na rin yan!” singit ni sir suho na tuwang tuwang panoorin ang dalawang bata. at lalong lumakas ang tawanan sa loob ng silid. sa paglakas ng halakhak ay siya namang lalong pagpula ng mukha ni jongin.

“ah basta, kyungsoo! ha? kapag nag-grade 7 na si nini, ikaw ang mag-tutor diyan ha?!!” tiyak na tanong ni mrs. kim sa inaanak. tiwala siyang matutulungan ni kyungsoo ang unico hijo niya. bukod sa matalino, ‘di lang masipag si kyungsoo, mabait at masaya pang kasama.

“oo nga kumare. pwedeng pwede mag-tutor ‘tong si kyung kyung ko. ano sa tingin mo soo?” suhestyon ni mr. do.

“hehehe sige po, ‘pa at ninang… ako na magtuturo sa kanya sa math.” tiniyak naman ni kyungsoo sa kanila na tutulungan niya ang kinakapatid.

“naalala ko na naman tuloy inaanak nung tinuturuan mo ‘yan magbasa. aba’y hindi talaga tinigilan ‘yung bruhahahahaha... bruhihihihihi na libro. araw araw talagang binabasa. wiling wili e!” pagbabalik-tanaw ni mrs. kim.

“sana mawili rin ‘yang batang ‘yan sa math… naku.” dagdag pa nito…

—

“…ni… ganito kasi ‘yang number 1. para kasi mahanap mo yung “x”… ahh… i-google mo.”

“ha? ano, kuya????” kunot-noong sagot ni jongin sa paboritong kuya. medyo windang at frustrated na ang bata. sana pala mas nakinig siyang maigi noong tinuro ito ni miss kang kanina… para naman hindi siya nahihirapan nang ganito.

“joke lang. masyado ka na kasing seryoso dyan e. relax ka lang, nini. math lang yan, okay? saka, kung tutuusin… madali palang ‘to. kailangan mo talagang makinig sa susunod. mahirap din gumawa ng exam si miss kang pero matuto ka naman… saka alam mo, ni… kung hindi mo alam itong basic, baka mas mahihirapan ka pa sa iba…” taos-pusong pinayuhan ni kyungsoo ang kinakapatid.

hanga namang lalo si mrs. kim sa inaanak, dahil sa matiyagang pagtuturo nito sa kanyang anak. nawiwili siyang panuorin ang dalawa na kapwa nasa junior high school na. ngayon sila’y nasa highschool library at si kyungsoo ay sinserong nagtuturo ng tamang problem solution at si jongin na kunot-noo’t pilit iniintindi ang bawat konseptong itatak sa kanya ni kyungsoo.

nakakatuwa ring isipin na nakatungtong na ng grade 7 ang kanyang anak at nairaos ito sa tulong ng inaanak. halos mag-tatlong taon na rin nang magsimulang maging tutor ni jongin si kyungsoo. ngayo’y nasa grade 11 na si kyungsoo at si jongin nama’y kasalukuyang nasa grade 10.

‘di niya akalaing tyatyagaing turuan ni kyungsoo ang kanyang unico hijo. pero gaya ng inaasahan, hirap pa rin ito sa math. ngunit sa awa naman ng diyos ay nakakapasa sa mga quizzes at exam itong si jongin dahil na rin sa tulong ng kaibigang si kyungsoo.

—

“nini. sorry ha? ‘di pala ako makakapunta mamaya sa lib para turuan ka. pero i-review mo na lang ulit ‘yung ginawa kong notes para sa ‘yo.” hingal na hingal na nagpaalam ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan. halatang nagmamadali ito at pinuntahan niya talaga sa classroom si jongin para makapag-paalam.

“ha? okay ka lang, kuya kyungsoo? pero sige... dapat tinext mo na lang sana ako. ang layo pa naman ng classroom niyo.” tugon ni jongin sa kuya soo niya na malayo nga talaga ang nilakad para kitain siya.

“hindi nini. okay lang kasi dadaanan ko rin naman dito si sehun, ‘yung classmate mo. magka-club kasi kami. member din kasi siya ng peer helpers… so bilang president, ire-remind ko lang siya about sa meeting namin after uwian. asan ba siya?”

“ah sige… wait lang kuya…”

“hoy! oh sehun!” sigaw ni jongin sa kaklase’t kaibigang abala sa pagbabasa ng one piece chapter 881.

napatigil naman ang nasabing binata at saka siya nilingon.

“hanap ka ni kuya kyungsoo…”

agad namang ni-lock ni sehun ang kanyang smartphone sabay nilapag ito sa kanyang armchair at dali-daling tumakbo tungo kay kyungsoo.

“uy!!! kuya soo!!! may meeting mamaya???” masayang salubong ni sehun sa ka-club.

“yup! sehunnie, after dismissal time, okay? uhm meet na lang doon tayo sa guidance office. see ya!”

“hahahaha sige kuya soo! pero sana pala tinext mo na lang ako. alam mo naman number ko di ba?”

“yup! pero kasi… uhm… ahh… kasi…“ nauutual na tugon ni kyungsoo.

kailangan nyang makaisip ng dahilan sa loob ng sampung segundo kung bakit kailangan niya pang sumadya sa classroom nina jongin at sehun. pwede naman palang mag-text. pero ano bang pwedeng dahilan hmmm… para di siya mahalata… uhm… sige… isip. isip pa! aha!

“ime-meet ko rin sana si taemin. ‘yung isa pang grade 10 na peer helper! wala kasi akong number niya. well, anyway. una na ako ha!” palusot ni kyungsoo sabay tumakbo tungo sa katabing classroom. sabay naman pinanuod ng dalawang matangkad na binate ang pag-alis ng kanilang kuya soo.

“jongin. ang cute talaga ni kuya kyungsoo no?” nangingiting sabi ni sehun sa kaibigan.

“ha?” naguguluhang sagot ni jongin. kailanman ay hindi niya maisip na magiging close pala itong kanyang kuya soo at ang minsa’y naging kaaway at kalaro niya na si sehun.

“tinawag niya pa ako sehunnie kanina, jongin. narinig mo ba ‘yon?”

“hahaha. tsss.” tumawa na lang si jongin at pilit niyang iniiwasan ang tanong ng kaibigan. tss… kung alam lang ni sehun, may pet name din naman sila ng kuya kyungsoo niya. kuya soo na kaya ang tawag niya noon pa!!! at nini naman ang tawag sa kanya ng kuya kyungsoo niya!!!

**NINI ANG TAWAG SA KANYA NG KUYA KYUNGSOO NYA!!!!!!!!! NINI!!! NINI!!! ANG!!! TAWAG!!! NG KUYA KYUNGSOO NYA SA KANYA!!! NIINNNN—**

naputol lang ang lumalalim niyang pag-iisip sa kaibigan niya nang magsalitang muli ang kaklase.

“ang cute talaga nya p’re. kaya crush na crush ko ‘yang si kuya soo. ‘di naman talaga ako sasali dyan sa peer helpers na ‘yan kung ‘di lang cute ‘yang si kuya soo… lalo nung nagsalita siya sa club launching. hihi cute talaga…” aniya ni sehun na umakbay pa kay jongin. pinapanood pa rin nila si kyungsoo na ngayo’y kausap si taemin na nasa kabilang room.

**tsss. kuya soo daw… pffft.** sabi ni jongin, syempre sa isip niya lang!

agad naman niyang inalis ang kamay ng kaibigang nakaabkbay sa kanyang balikat saka bumalik sa kinauupuan at nagsimulang basahin ang notes nya sa math.

ni-rewrite ni kyungsoo ang magulong notes ni jongin noong isang araw. factor din daw kasi ang magulong sulat kaya hindi ma-motivate sa pag-sosolve itong si jongin. kaya naman, naisipan ni kyungsoo na isulat muli ang lessons ni jongin nang sa ganun, bukod sa matulungan ang kaibigan ay maiaapply niya ang mga nila-like at nire-reblog nya sa studyblr.

heto na si jongin at heto na naman ‘yung subject at lesson na isinusumpa niya sa tanang ng buhay niya. kombinsayon ng kinaiinisan niyang pythagorean theorem at kinamumuhiang word problems.

linchak na math ‘to oo… bakit hindi siya magaling sa ganito. ba’t nabuhay pa ‘tong si pythagoras??? ha??? pero buti na lang din at wala na siya sa mundong ito…

sa kabilang banda, ilang beses mang ipinaliwanag sa kanya ni kuya kyungsoo niya na ang c2=a2+b2 ang susi para masagutan niya ito, hindi niya pa rin talaga masagutan nang ayos ang ibinibigay na problem ng teacher nya. magaling namang magturo ang math teacher niyang si sir lee. math teacher naman ang nanay niya… pero hindi niya rin malaman kung paano nya ide-derive ang word problem sa equation. hindi naman siya bobo gaya ng sabi ng mama niya. tama. hindi siya bobo pero… hindi niya alam kung paano sosolusyunan ang problemang ito… tsk. jusko po. paano na siya magugustuhan ni kuya kyungsoo nito?

**ha? ano ulit???**

**PAANO NA AKO MAGUGUSTUHAN NI KUYA KYUNGSOO NITO?!?!?!**

sa dinadami dami ba naman ng idadagdag ni jongin sa problema nya sa pag-aaral, dumagdag pa pati itong nararamdaman niya para sa kanyang kuya soo…

matagal na rin itong napagtanto ni jongin. may pagtingin na siya sa kanyang kababata, kinakapatid, at tutor. mula noong nagsilbi si kyungsoo bilang tutor niya ay nagbago na ang tingin niya rito. sabihin na nating sa tulong ni kyungsoo… mas ginaganahan siyang mag-solve ng equations at mag-aral nang mabuti. naging inspirasyon niya si kyungsoo sa pag-aaral. at sinisikap niyang makapasa at matuto pa dahil ganun niya talaga kagusto ang nasabing binata.

pero sa dinami dami ba naman kasi ng tao sa mundo, bakit daw kay kuya soo pa siya nagkagusto. mukhang hindi nga lang niya yata gusto e. mahal na niya rin yata ito… paano ba naman? laging si kyungsoo ang laman ng isip niya. sa oras na dumilat siya hanggang sa pumasok siya sa eskwelahan hanggang sa pumikit siya sa gabi’y si kyungsoo ang naaalala niya. si kuya kyungsoo. si kuya soo. si kyungsoo…

lalo tuloy siyang hindi makapokus sa pagbabasa ng lesson kaya minabuti niyang tigilan na muna ito dahil alam niyang wala siyang mapapala. agad nyang sinara ang notebook at saka nagpahangin muna sa labas ng kanilang classroom.

nalungkot siya nang bahagya nang maalala niyang, wala pala silang study session mamaya ni kuya kyungsoo niya. wala silang bagong moments together… ang saklap.

ano ba naman kasi ‘yang peer helpers na ‘yan… may pa-meeting meeting pang nalalaman. baka mamaya tuluyan siyang agawan ni sehun dahil malamang sa malamang ay may tsansa itong makasilay sa kuya soo niya. tsss. oo, kuya soo niya. at oo! idenideklara na niyang, sa kanya lang si kyungsoo.

—

“uy! jongin, may text ka oh. si kuya soo…” agad na balita ni sehun sa kaibigan nyang may-ari ng iphone na kanyang pinaglalaruan.

“buksan ko na ba?”

“pakialamero ka, sehun. ako na magbabasa!!!” paghindi ni jongin sa kaibigan sabay hablot sa iphone na pinakaiingatan.

**from (: kuya soo :)**  
_ni.. sorry ulit ha? ><  
_ _musta na yung math mo???_

“ba’t ganun pangalan ni kuya soo sa contacts mo, ha?” usisa ng textmosong kaibigan.

“wala lang. gusto ko lang may smiley…”

“ba’t di mo pa replyan, jongin?”

“busy yan…” malamig na sagot ni jongin.

sa totoo lang, gusto sanang replyan ni jongin si kyungsoo ng “buti pa ‘yung math ko… kinukumusta mo… hays… :/” pero bakit ba siya nag-iinarte ngayon… sino ba sya???

at totoo naman… lubhang naging abala si kyungsoo nitong mga nakaraang linggo at ang dating limang araw kada linggo nilang pagkikita at study sessions ay napalitan ng tatlo… dalawa… hanggang sa naging isang beses na lang kada linggo. hindi naman niya masisisi ang kaibigan at sino ba naman siya para mag-reklamo. sino nga naman siya para kay kuya kyungsoo??? e nakababatang kapatid lang naman ang tinuring nito sa kanya.

“ahhh… oo! busy nga si kuya soo. tapos kahapon pala, gabi na kami nakauwi dami kasing ginawa… lam mo na. president kasi…”

“kumusta naman siya?” alalang tugon ni jongin sa kaibigan.

aba! syempre naman! kahit may kakarampot siyang tampo sa kaibigan ay concerned pa rin naman siya rito no. after all, si kuya soo niya ang pinag-uusapan nila! natural lang na mag-alala siya.

“hmmm… mukhang okay lang naman siya. tapos cute pa rin. as ever. hehehe” nakangiting sagot ni sehun animo’y kinikilig pa ito .

“tss… korni mo rin e. crush na crush mo talaga yon no?” mapait na sagot ni jongin. napapaitan siya sa sinapit niya. masaklap na nga ang nangyayari sa kanya sa math, pati ba naman sa buhay pag-ibig niya. mamaya may quiz sila at hindi siya nakapag-review kagabi kasi busy nga si kyungsoo sa club. wala tuloy siyang motivation para mag-aral.

“oo naman! cute, matalino, at mabait kaya si kuya. pero mukhang may iba siyang gusto. selos nga ako e…”

“h-ha?” nauutal sa gulat si jongin. nanlaki nang bahagya ang kanyang mga mata dahil… tama ba ang narinig nya? may ibang nagugustuhan ang kuya kyungsoo niya???

“mukhang meron eh… kasi di ba? gabi na nga kami nakauwi… tapos ayun, may naghintay sa kanyang matangkad na lalaki. hinatid pa nga ata siya sa kanila… ewan ko lang ha? ‘di ko kasi kilala pero feeling ko classmate niya.”

“o-oh…”

halatang walang masabi si jongin sa rebelasyon ng kaibigan. mukhang ngayon pa yata siya masisiraan ng bait nito ah. napaka-chismoso rin kasi talaga nitong kaibigan niya. ibang klase rin.

ngunit makalipas ang ilang segundo’y may tumunog muli sa iphone nya… tanda na may nagtext sa kanya.

**_from (: kuya soo :)_**  
_uy! ni… balita ko may quiz kayo ngayon ah._  
_sabi kasi ni sehun kagabi.  
__nakapag-review ka na ba?_

**_to (: kuya soo :)_**  
_meron po, kuya…  
__okay na. nag-aral naman ako mag-isa kagabi._

**_from (: kuya soo :)_**  
_sure ka ah…  
__good luck, nini. ^_^_

hindi niya na ni-replyan si kyungsoo. at hindi niya na rereplyan pa dahil baka kung ano pang masabi niya. kuntento na siya na ichineer siya ng kaibigan. pero mapait pa rin talaga ang kanyang panlasa. sino naman kaya ang lalaking sinasabi ni sehun na naghihintay at balak maghatid sa kanya… bakit hindi niya ‘yon alam? hindi siya pwedeng maunahan.

—

**_to (: kuya soo :)_  
** _kuya soo… busy ka po ba?_

ayan na… na-send na ni jongin ang kanina nya pang binabalak at pinag-iisipang i-send. para-paraan talaga nitong ating bida. sana lang ay hindi abala ang kuya kyungsoo niya dahil kung hindi ay mauusyami ang ninanais niyang makita ang kaibigan. pero wala pang isang minuto’y sumagot na ito sa kanya.

**_from (: kuya soo :)_  
** _hi, ni! no naman. katatapos ko lang turuan si chanyeol._

**c-ch-chanyeol??? sino si chanyeol???** tanong na bumabagabag sa isipan ni jongin. ngunit pamilyar ang pangalang ito sa kanya.

ito ba ‘yung chanyeol na resident gitarista sa school nila? ito ba yung chanyeol na sikat sa buong school? ito ba ‘yung chanyeol na ultimate crush ng mga kaklase niya? ito ba ‘yung chanyeol na matangkad na naghatid sa kuya s—

**_from (: kuya soo :)_  
** _uy? you need help? meet tayo sa library mamaya?_

**_to (: kuya soo :)_**  
_oo sana kuya._  
_need ko ng help sa chemistry.  
__paano ba mag-balance ng chemicals?_

**_from (: kuya soo :)_**  
_oh! ‘yun lang pala ni. easy lang yan!_  
_basta! free naman ako after uwian so pwede kita maturuan!  
__see you~_

**_to (: kuya soo :)_  
** _thank you :)_

—

ang totoo niyan, marunong naman talang mag-balance ng chemicals si jongin. kung tutuusin, master na master na niya ito dahil paborito niya ang chemistry. gusto niya lang kasi talagang makipagkita sa kuya kyungsoo niya. bukod sa namimiss niya na ito, kailangan niyang gumawa ng paraan para sa maisalba ang chemistry nila. kumikilos na siya para naman… hindi… siya… maunahan… nung… kung… sino… mang… chan… yeol… ‘yan…

natuloy naman ang pagkikita nilang dalawa sa library at naipaliwanag na rin ni kyungsoo nang maayos kung paano gawin itong tungkol sa chemical balancing. kaya nasasabayan na rin siya ni jongin. pero naudlot ang kanilang pag-aaral nang may lalaking tumayo sa tabi ng table nila. hindi lang basta bastang lalaki… kundi… isang matangkad na lalaki. at ang hinala ni jongin, si kyungsoo ang sadya nito.

“soo.” sabi ng lalaking may malalim na boses.

“oh! chan! ikaw pala!”

“’di pa ba tayo uuwi?”

**oh… so ito pala ‘yung sinasabi ni sehun. ito pala si chanyeong. ch-chanyeon. c-chanhyeol? chanyeol? ah basta! tsss. ‘to na ‘yon??? sus. ‘di naman pala gwapo ‘to sa malapitan. matangkad lang. hahahahaahahhHAHAHAHAah!** mapait na isip isip ni jongin. tawang tawa siya dahil may lamang naman pala siya sa lalaking umaaligid-ligid kay kyungsoo.

“s-s-sabay ba dapat tayo? nagpaalam naman ako kina jongdae na hindi ako makakasabay. ‘di ba niya sinabi?” hindi siguradong tanong ni kyungsoo sa kausap na matangkad.

“sinabi. pero… gusto kasi kitang kasabay umuwi e. hintayin na lang kit—"

“wag!. wag na, chan. baka mamaya maya pa kami matapos dito ni jongin eh.” agad na tugon ni kyungsoo.

“ahhh… siya nga pala nini, si chanyeol nga pala. classmate ko… ahh… chanyeol… si ni— este si jongin. kababata ko.”

“nice meeting you pre. ‘kaw pala si jongin ‘yung laging binabanggit nitong si kyungsoo pati ni jongdae. hehehe.” bati ni chanyeol kay jongin habang nakipag bro handshake sa kanya.

takang-taka siya kung bakit nakipag handshake pa ito sa kanya. kung tutuusin, hindi naman sila magka-close at ngayon lang naman sila nagkita. nae-FC-han tuloy siya…

“ahh… hehehe… nice meeting you rin po.” magalang na sagot ni jongin. syempre, tinuruan pa rin naman siya ni mama kim kung paano gumalang sa kapwa. kahit ramdam niyang may kompetisyon sa pagitan nilang dalawa, maayos niya naman itong kinausap.

“so… soo? bukas na lang ba tayo magsabay?” tanong ni chanyeol.

“uhm… ‘di ko alam eh. titignan ko pa, yeol.” hindi siguradong tugon ni kyungsoo habang napapakamot sa kanang sentido niya.

“ge, soo. text me na lang mamaya. okay? ingat kayo!”

tuluyan ding namaalam ang lalaking potensyal na karibal ni jongin. bahagyang ikinaluwag naman ito ng dibdib niya pero may bumabaling sa kanyang isipan na gustong gusto niyang itanong kay kyungsoo. sino ba si chanyeol para sa kuya kyungsoo niya?

“ahhh… kuya soo… ahhm… boyfriend mo ba ‘yon?” binasag ni jongin ang katahimikan nang diretsahan at walang paligoy-ligoy pa na tinanong ang kuya soo niya.

“boyfriend?! ha?! hindi ‘no!!!” tanggi ni kyungsoo na halos umirap pa sa kanya sabay tuloy nito sa pagsusulat ng ____ NaBR + ____Cl2 → ____ NaCl + ____ Br2 na papasagutan niya kay jongin.

“nagpaparamdam lang. pero tssss. wala ‘yun no. studies first.” dagdag pa niya.

hahahaahahahahaha e multo lang naman pala si chanyeol para sa kuya soo niya!!! hahahahahaha buti na lang. nagpaparamdam lang pala hahahahahahaha!!! may chance pa siya!

“ah… okay po kuya. kasi kung ganon…ahhm… eh… lagot ka sa papa mo. hehehe.” tugon ni jongin na sa totoo ay lang tuwang tuwa deep down inside dahil nalaman niyang wala namang feelings para sa lalaking iyon itong si kuya soo niya.

“hay nako, ni. nasaan na ba tayo??? oh. okay. teka, sagutan mo na ‘yang isa oh… bibigyan pa ba kita ng isa pa or sa next subject na tayo?”

“kuya soo… uhm. okay na ako rito sa chemistry. pero uhm ito kasing sa math. ‘di ko pa rin ma-gets ‘yung topic namin kanina…”

“ganito kasi yan nini……………”

todo paliwanag si kyungsoo sa kung ano na namang konsepto na pinag-aaralan nila jongin ngayon. nung umpisa’y pilit pa niyang pinakikinggan ang mga tinuturo nito… pero dahil parang nagayuma na siya sa angking karikitan ni kyungsoo, tuluyan ding umikot ang isipan ni jongin.

lahat ng sinasabi ni kyungsoo ay pumapasok lang sa kaliwang tenga niya’t lalabas ding agad sa kanan. hindi na siya nakikinig. hindi na siya nakikinig kay kuya kyungsoo niya. hindi na siya nakikinig pero heto’t malagkit ang titig.

malagkit niyang tinitignan si kyungsoo. mula sa mga mata nitong kay pungay… sa cute nitong ilong… hanggang sa mapupula nitong labi… na sa tingin niya’y kay sarap halikan. hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili. tumatango-tango na lang siya sa kanyang tutor. kunwari’y naiintindihan pa niya ang sinasabi. pero… wala… nganga! nagpapanggap na lang siya ngayon na nakikinig. at biglang…

“hoy! ni! m-m-ma-may dumi ba sa mukha ko?” tanong ni kyungsoo nang mapansin niyang nakatitig lang si jongin sa mukha nya. napahawak tuloy siya sa kanyang mukha. baka naman kasi may dumi pala siya sa mukha o kaya may muta pang namumutawi sa kanyang mga mata.

“huy! nini! sagot! nakakapanginig na tanong ni kyungsoo.

nagising namang bigla sa ulirat si jongin at saka lang napagtanto ang ginawa nito sa nagtuturo sa kanya.

**hala… patay na.**

tinitigan lang niya si kyungsoo pabalik. hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. dahil pati siya, nagulat din sa pinaggagagawa niya.

“w-w-wwal. wala kyungs— e-ee-este kuya kyungsoo. sorry.” nahihiya’t nauutal na tugon ni jongin. dahil sa kahihiyang ginawa niya sa harap ng kuya kyungsoo niya’y napatango na lamang siya. gusto niya tuloy ihamapas itong ulo niya sa pader na nasa tabi nila. sobrang wrong move ‘yung ginawa niya. wrong move talaga.

“ano ngaaaa, nini? okay ka lang ba?” nag-aalalang tanong ni kyungsoo sa kababata.

wala na yata siyang mukhang maihaharap sa taong pinakamamahal niya. at wala na nga talaga. dahil heto’t nangangamatis na sa sobrang pula hindi lang ang kanyang mukha, pati ang magkabilang dulo ng kanyang tenga. kaya agad agad siyang tumayo at tumakbo papalayo. hindi na siya nagpaalam kay kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang kahihiyang ginawa niya.

gustong gusto na niyang umuwi na. kaya agad niya ring tinext ang kanyang mama dahil gusto na niyang mauna na pauwi. gusto niyang magmukmok sa kwarto’t matulog na lang nang hindi niya maisip ang kalokohang nagawa.

**_to mama kim <3_  
** _maaaaaa… uwi na ko ha! may kailangan akong tapusin agad sa bahay. labyu po._

wala namang nagawa si kyungsoo dahil gulat na gulat din siya sa inasta ng kaibigan. hindi niya mawari kung ano bang mali niyang nagawa. bilang isa rin siyang taong ayaw sa habulan at takbuhan, sinubukan niyang tawagan na lang ang kaibigan. hindi ito sumasagot kaya’t matapos ang limang subok, sinundan niya na lang ito ng flood messages.

gulat naman ang naging reaksyon ni jongin nang makarinig siya ng sunod sunod na tunog mula sa kanyang iphone. abalang abala pa siya sa pagmumukmok sa kanyang higaan at ayaw niya pa sanang bumangon. at dahil mahigit sampung beses na itong tumutunog, minabuti niyang i-check ito at laking gulat niya nang mayroon siyang 38 unread messages… at lahat ng ito’y mula kay kuya kyungsoo.

**from (: kuya soo :)**  
_uy!_  
_ni_  
_ni!_  
_bat!_  
_ka!_  
_big_  
_lang!_  
_u_  
_ma_  
_lis!_  
_hoy!_  
_:(_  
_sa_  
_got!_  
_ka!_  
_a_  
_gad!_  
_pls_  
_hu_  
_hu_  
_hu_  
_hu_  
_:(_  
_> < _  
_ni…_  
_:(_  
_jongin_  
_kim_  
_kim_  
_jong_  
_in._  
_…_  
_ni_  
_:(_  
_sige…_  
_okay lang kahit mo na akong replyan :/_  
_ingat ka ha.  
_ _:)_

“aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!” ngawa ng ngayo’y mababaliw na na si jongin. hindi niya alam kung bakit pa niya tinakbuhan itong si kyungsoo. lalo tuloy lumala ang sitwasyong kinasasadlakan niya ngayon. ano ba? ‘di na niya alam kung ano ang sunod niyang gagawin. ano ba? rereplyan ba ito ni jongin? ano ba??? ano na lang ba ang kanyang sasabihin???

—

“ninibear! jongin? anak…nakauwi ka na ba???” tawag ni mrs. kim na kakauwi palang sa bahay nila.

“jongin! anak… alam mo bang hinahanap ka ni kyungsoo kanina.” dagdag pa niya.

“mama…” malungkot siyang tumugon sa kanyang ina.

“ano naman ‘yan ha? alam mo. si kuya kyungsoo mo. hinahanap ka! saan ka ba nagpunta, tinakbuhan mo raw siya e.”

“mama…” sambit muli ni jongin sabay nguso.

“wag mo nga akong ngusuan diyan, ni ni! ano ba ga yan ha? nag-away ba kayo?” pagalit na tanong ng kanyang mama na ngayo’y nakapamewang na.

kilala na ni mrs. kim itong dalawa. at sa tagal ding magkaibigan ng kanyang unico hijo at inaanak, may mga panahon ding nagkakaroon sila ng bangayan at tampuhan. kaya alam na alam na ni mama kim kung ano na namang nagaganap sa kanilang dalawa…

“ma…~”

“ikaw! bata ka talaga! kapag hindi ka na tinuruan niyang si kyungsoo! hindi ako ang magtuturo sa ‘yo! bahala ka dyan! ba’t ba kasi nag-away na naman kayo!!!”

“ma… di naman kami nag-away kasi… eh… ma… ano po kasi eh…ahhhm…” hindi pa rin nawawala ang pag-usli ng nguso ni jongin. pero habang tumatagal. pausli ito nang pausli

“ano ba ga kasi iyon???!!! diretsuhin mo na ako!”

“ma… wag ka po magagalit ha pero… ahmm…posible po bang magmahal ang isang lalaki sa kapwa nya lalaki?” takot na takot na tinanong ni jongin ang ina. at takot na takot din siyang marinig ang isasagot nito sa kanya.

ilang segundo ring tumingin si mrs. kim sa anak. ilang beses ding kumurap ang mata ng kanyang ina habang sila’y nagkakatitigan. mga walong beses yatang kumurap ang mama niya. binilang talaga ni jongin dahil sa sobrang kaba. matapos ito’y humingan nang pagkalalim ang ina at saka siya sinagot nang sinsero.

“jongin… anak ko… ang pag-ibig naman kasi… wala namang kasarian yan. mapa-lalaki, mapa-babae… o kung ano pa ‘yan… kung talagang iyon ang tinitibok ng puso nila… wala namang masama? hindi ba? magmamahal lang naman e?”

“mama… paano po kung sabihin ko sa inyo na…”

“na ano anak?”

“na…” nag-aalangan pa si jongin na ituloy ang sasabihin pero inunahan na siya ng kanyang inang kilalang kilala talaga siya.

“…na mahal mo si kyungsoo?”

“mama…” ngumusong tumugon si jongin sa ina. halos paiyak na siya at ang mga ganitong sagot ay alam na alam na ni mrs. kim.

“hindi na ga ako magtataka anak. hindi na rin siguro ako magugulat pa. nini, sa tagal niyo ba ga namang magkasama. mula kinder, gustong gusto mo laging kasama yang si kuya mo… hindi nga kayo mapaghiwalay minsan eh! kulang na lang sa kanila ka umuwi at hindi ka na sumama sa akin! hay... kilalang kilala ko na kayong dalaw—”

“mama!!!” malambing na tawag ni jongin sa kanyang mama sabay yakap nito sa kanya. big boy man kung ituring si jongin ng iba, pero lingid sa kaalaman ng marami’y mama’s boy talaga siya.

“mama!!! huhuhuhu di po ba kayo galit?”

“ano ka ba naman, anak aa! ang laki laki mo na! big boy ka na. binata ka na talaga. haaay. ba’t naman ako magagalit??? aber??? puso mo ‘yan eh… ay! siya! basta, wag ka muna mag-aasawa ha. pwedeng manligaw pero huwag muna mag-aasawa.” sambit ng kanyang ina habang niyakap din pabalik ang kaisa-isang anak.

“mama naman… pero salamat po ha. i love you mama. thank you…”

“hay nako! tama na nga itong dramahan! tawagan mo na ‘yang si kyungsoo at baka magtampo pa yan… sinasabi ko sa ‘yo jongin! huwag kang magpapaiyak! lalo na si kyungsoo. baka malilintikan ka. sige.” babala ni mama kim sa kanya.

“teka lang, ma. sino bang anak mo sa amin ni kuya kyungsoo ha? ba’t ako pa po ‘yung lagot?” litong tanong ni jongin dahil mukhang boto naman si mrs. kim sa kuya kyungsoo niya. ang kaso lang, siya yata’y hindi gusto ng ina para sa kuya soo niya.

“tawagan mo na!!!” pagpupumilit ng kanyang mama.

—

“so, nini. bakit ba kasi bigla bigla kang tumatakbo dyan ha? pinagalitan ka tuloy ni ninang ‘no???” usap ni kyungsoo sa kababata habang sila’y nagte-10-minute break mula sa kanilang study session.

magkatabi pa rin naman ang dalawa na nakaupo sa harap ng study table ni jongin. kaya halos mabaliw baliw na rin si jongin sa kakaisip kung ano bang ginawa nya sa past life niya para makamtan ang biyayang free access every saturday morning at sobrang malapitang view ng pinaka-cute at pinaka-charming niyang kuya kyungsoo.

“ha? hindi ah… bigla kasing humilab ‘yung tiyan ko kahapon, kuya. sorry talaga.”

“weh! nakausap ko kaya si ninang kanina habang tulog ka pa… ’kaw ha… ayieeee. nini ha… yieeee~” pang-aasar ni kyungsoo na nakapangalung baba pa’t may malagkit na pagtitig sa kanya. hinaluan pa ng pilyong binata ng paggalaw galaw ng kanyang makakapal na kilay.

“anuuu kasi ‘yon, kuya soo? lakas mo talagang mang-asar ‘no???” **lakas mo rin sigurong magmahal… hayst.** naiinis na lang na tugon ni jongin na nakakunot na ang noo. alam niyang nang-aasar na naman itong si kyungsoo. at tumalab naman ito dahil ngayo’y yamot na siya.

“sige ka… nini… pag hindi ikaw mismo ang magsabi sa akin… makikipagkita ako mamaya kay chanyeol.” pagbabanta ni kyungsoo kasabay ang pagpapakita nito sa kanya ng text message ng kaklase.

“e di sumama ka sa kan— ha?!”

“hay nako, nini. di ka pa rin nagbabago... cute ka pa rin.”

“anong sabi mo? hindi ah!”

“sabi ko ang cute mo lalo na pag naaasar. cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cutieeeee cute cute cute cute cute cute cuuu—“

sa labis na pagkaasar ni jongin sa lalaking kanina pa nangungulit sa kanya, hindi na siya nagdalawang isip pang bigyan ng ito ng isang halik sa pisngi.

agad ding natigilan si kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang may dumamping malalambot na pares ng mga labi sa kanyang kanang pisngi. natigilan siya… at lalo namang lumaki ang kanyang mapupungay at bilugang mata.

napabuntong hininga na lang si jongin at tumungo sa pahina ng libro na pinag-aaralan nila. kunot pa rin ang noo pero ngayo’y naiinis na siya sa kanyang sarili. wrong move na naman yata siya… strike two na… pero ilang sandali lang ay binasag niya na ang katahimikang bumabalot sa kanilang dalawa.

“sorry. kuya kyungsoo. i’m sorry… ikaw kasi. ang kulit kulit mo…”

bilang tugon ay tumingin din naman sa kanya si kyungsoo na hanggang ngayo’y gulat na gulat pa rin.

“sorry… kuya kyungsoo. di ko naman sinasadya na halikan ‘yung pisng—"

walanghiya talaga ang tadhana… kasi paano ba naman? hindi pa nga siya natatapos sa pagsasalita at pagso-sorry tungkol sa kalokohang nagawa ay bigla namang humalik pabalik sa kanyang kaliwang pisngi itong si kuya kyungsoo niya.

hindi na ma-proseso pa ni jongin ang kung ano man ang kaganapang nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa ngayon ngayon lang. halos mabasag na ang bungo ni jongin kakaisip sa nangyayari ilang minuto palang ang nakakalipas. gusto niyang ihampas ang ulo sa dingding. kasi naman. kasi naman…

totoo ba ito?

nananaginip ba siya?

ay pwes! kung ganon! ayaw niya nang gumising pa at mas gugustuhin niya na lang na matulog at managinip habambuhay…

ngayon.

sila.

silang dalawa ng kuya kyungsoo niya…

ngayon ay taimtim na nagkakatitigan.

at lahat nang iyan… live na live ngayon sa loob pa ng kwarto niya!

jusko po! tiyak na malilintikan talaga siya sa nanay niya kapag nalaman ang lahat ng ito. at baka makapag-asawa tuloy si jongin nang hindi oras!!! naku po!

pero biro lang… kahit may bahid ng kapusukan ang nagawa niya, marunong pa rin naman siyang magpakamaginoo, magpigil at gumalang. ‘yun nga lang. hindi talaga siya nakapagtimpi kanina’t hindi niya napigilang halikan ang pisngi nitong isa.

ngayon naman, para mapalitan ang bumabalot na hiyaan sa paligid nila, minabuti ni kyungsoo na alisin ito sa pamamagitan ng pagngiti niya sa kababata na agad din namang ngumiti sa kanya pabalik. kapwa sila walang masabi sa isa’t isa.

“ang cute mo, nini.” nakangiting pag-amin ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

“hindi nga ako cute sabi…” protesta ni jongin sa lalaking kaharap niya. kahit pa si kuya kyungsoo na ang nagsasabing cute siya, hindi pa rin siya sasang-ayon dito. hindi siya cute. hindi bagay sa kanya na tawaging cute! hindi! hindi! hindi!

“ayan oh. cute kaya… tatanggi ka pa e… yieeee~”

“sige! isa pang tawag mong cute sa ‘kin… hahalikan ulit kita dyan!” banta ni jongin sa kanya.

“sige nga… weh… ano? kaya mo ba ha???” pang-aasar pa lalo ni kyungsoo na tila sinusubok talaga ang hangganan ng pagiging maginoo niya.

at dahil pinalaki si jongin ng kanyang mama at papa na hindi basta bastang sumusuko at magpapaapi sa kapwa. hinamon niya rin pabalik si kyungsoo at walang takot nyang binalaan na tototohanin niya ang binabalak kung magpatuloy pa sa pangungulit itong isa. kasabay nito’y papalapit siya nang papalapit sa mukha ng maputing binata. at kaunting kaunti lamang ang distansya nilang dalawa. isang maling galaw lang, maaaring magtagpo ang mga labi nilang hindi pa dapat maglapat.

“’to naman! ano ka ba… joke lang naman, nini. ‘di ka talaga mabiro. hehe tara na. tuloy na natin, san na nga tayo?” agad na lumayo ang distansya ng dalawa nang bumaling papalayo si kyungsoo sa kanya. inayos nito ang pagkakaupo at pilit na iniiba ang usapan. nagpatuloy sila sa pag-aaral ngunit bumabagabag pa rin kay jongin ang lahat ng kaganapan kanina. kaya’t nilakasan niya ang loob niya’t tinawag ang isa pang binata.

“k-ky-kyung… kuya kyungsoo…”

“mmmhm?”

“ahh… ahmm… ku-kuya soo… g-gusto mo rin ba ako?” nahihiyang tanong ni jongin na napakamot sa kanyang batok.

“nini…” tugon ni kyungsoo na biglang nakahawak sa pisngi ni jongin habang nakatitig nang may pagmamahal.

hindi man lang siya tinitignan pabalik ng kausap.

“o?”

“hahalikan din ba kita sa pisngi kung hindi?!” sinserong pagbubunyag ni kyungsoo sa kanyang nararamdaman.

hindi lubos akalain ni jongin na magugustuhan sya pabalik ng lalaking pinakamamahal niya. hindi siya makapaniwalang gusto rin siya ng kuya kyungsoo niya… gusto rin siya ni kyungsoo... gusto siya ni kyungsoo at gusto niya itong isigaw!!!

“hm… so? pwede ba kitang ligawan, k-k-kyung-k-kuya kyungsoo???” nahihiya-hiya pa si jongin ngunit nilakasan nya ang loob dahil sabi naman ng mama niya, pwede naman siyang manligaw eh. ‘di naman siya mag-aasawa agad.

“h-h-huY! ni! ano ba? mag-focus ka nga muna rito oh! ‘di mo pa masyadong namamaster ‘to… mali pa ‘yung mga sagot mo sa numbers 2, 3, saka 5.” tugon sa kanya ni kyungsoo na pilit inililihis ang kanilang usapan. inalis niya ang pagkakahawak sa mukha ng kababata at pilit tinutok ang sarili sa kanilang pinag-aaralan.

hindi ba’t study session ang ipinunta rito ni kyungsoo at hindi ang landian? jusko po. lagot sila nito kay mrs. kim kapag nalaman ang kung ano-anong milagrong nagaganap sa loob ng kwarto ng kanyang unico hijo. pilit na nagpapakamarangal itong si kyungsoo ngunit ang nakababata ang pumipigil para maka-pokus silang muli sa pinag-aaralan.

“kuya kyungsoo. seryoso ako. pwede ba kitang ligawan?” ngayon, siya naman ang humawak sa pisngi ng nakatatanda at tumitig rin sa mga mapupungay nitong mga mata. inulit niya nang pangalawang beses ang tanong. pero ngayo’y may halo na itong kumpyansa at pag-asa sa kanyang mga mata.

“h-ha? ehhh.” nagugulumihanan na si kyungsoo’t hindi na alam ang sasabihin.

“kyungsoo... ah... eh... kuya kyungsoo. ‘di ko talaga maipaliwanag pero... aaminin ko na. matagal na kitang gusto. maliliit palang tayo, gusto ko lagi kang nasa tabi ko... dati, araw araw, gusto ko naglalaro tayo, nagbabasa tayo ng libro. tapos nung nag-high school ka... mas lalo pa kitang nagustuhan. dati, idol lang kita eh. ang galing mo kasi. ang talino mo tapos mabait ka pa. ngayon, hindi ko na alam... mahal na nga yata kita e. aaaaaaaaaahhhh. hayst. kuya soo, sorry. baka nabigla ka. waaaah. okay lang kahit hindi ka muna sumagot. pwede mo namang pag-isipan pa…”

bumalot ang katahimikan sa paligid. pakiramdam tuloy ni jongin, naka-strike three na naman siya sa bigla bigla niyang pag-amin.

**wrong move na naman, jongin... wrong move.**

papaiyak na sana si jongin sa kahihiyan nang pumunit ng kapirasong papel si kyungsoo at may isinulat na mga kataga. agad din niya itong inabot sa kaibigan at saka tumawa nang pagkalakas.

“hayyy! ang cute mo talaga, nini ko! ayan oh! basahin mo.”

𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘥  
𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦  
𝘱𝘢𝘨 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘶,  
𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘵𝘶  
-𝘬𝘶𝘺𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘰 _♥_ _︎_

pagkabasa ni jongin sa papel ay ngumuso ito’t bahagyang tumingin nang masama kay kyungsoo.

“inaasar mo na naman ba ako?”

“hindi ni ah. grabe.”

“lagi mo na lang akong inaasar, kuya soo.”

“effective ba ko mang-asar??? cute mo ih...”

“oo, effective. tsk. pero mas cute ka. kaya wag mo akong tatawaging cute kasi, mas cute ka naman talaga…”

“tsss. ewan ko sa ‘yo nini— hoy! mali ‘yang sagot mo sa number 3. ayusin mo.” agad na pinagsabihan ni kyungsoo ang tinuturuan. sa bilis ba naman ng mga mata ni kyungsoo, akalain mong naispatan agad ang mga maling sagot ni jongin. kanina lang, naglalandian pa sila tapos heto na naman sila't patuloy na nag-aaral. paano kaya nagagawa ni kyungsoo na agad malaman ang maling sinagot ni jongin sa assignment niya?

“uuuggghhh… kuya soo… pagod na ‘yung utak ko.”

"kayanin mo 'yan nini ko..." nakangiti niyang inalo ang kababata habang sumandal ito sa balikat ni jongin.

"ang hirap... kyungsoo... ah. este kuya. 'di na ako makapag-isip nang ayos..." ngumuso na naman si jongin. ayaw niya na magsagot at mag-aral pa. kasi wala na. hindi na siya maka-focus nang tuluyan. gusto niya na lang titigan ang kaibigan at muling halikan ang mga pisngi ng kuya soo niya. kuya soo niya... kanya lang ang kuya soo niya. kuya soo ni jongin. kuya soo niya...

"eto na lang, ni. last na 'to. then after nito, stop na tayo. okay ba? pleaaase?" pakiusap ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

"ugh. sige na nga..." **kung 'di ka lang cute eh**

pilit na tinuloy ni jongin ang sinasagutan na mga problems at tinamaan din naman agad ito ni kyungsoo. pagkatapos ng hapong iyon. nag-merienda na lamang sila ng iniwang hopia ni mrs. kim dahil umalis ito. 

—

ilang buwan na ring nagliligawan itong sina jongin at kyungsoo. kahit hindi naman sumagot ng "oo" si kyungsoo noong nagtatanong si jongin kung pwede ba itong manligaw, hindi naman pinigilan ni kyungsoo ang binata. tatlong buwan na rin naman ang lumilipas at may mga naging pagbabago na sa relasyon nilang dalawa. palagi na silang magkasabay pumasok at minsan nama'y sabay silang umuwi kung may pagkakataon. may mga oras ding sabay silang kakain ng lunch sa canteen o kaya mag-aaral sa library. at syempre nakapagpalitan na rin naman sila ng "i love you" at "mahal kita" paminsan-minsan. ang harot di ba? hindi pa sila sa lagay na 'yan.

sa mga tagpong ito, masasabi ni jongin na kuntento na rin siya sa kung anong mayroon sa kanila ni kyungsoo. naghahangad man siya ng maas higit pa sa pagiging magkaibigan pero darating naman siguro sila sa ganoon kapag nagtapos na sila sa pag-aaral. kahit hindi pa naman opisyal na "sila" ay masaya na rin siya. masayang masaya... masaya siya na kahit papaano'y nakakasama niya ang taong minamahal niya.

syempre. hindi rin naman maiwasan na magkatampuhan sila. akalain mong 'di pa sila e, may drama na ring ganap ang dalawa...

_**from _♥_ soo _♥_**_  
nini ko! sorry ha? di pala ako makakasabay umuwi ha.  
_may group project kasi ako together with baek, chanyeol and jongdae._  
_sorry talaga. bawi ako sa 'yo next time. ingat ka :*_

pagkakabasa palang ni jongin sa pangalang kinaiinisan niyang makita'y kumukulong bigla ang dugo niya. hindi niya na tuloy sinagot ang text ng binata. baka kung ano pang mali ang masabi niya. ah! basta! bigla bigla siyang nairita. partida, pangalan palang ni chanyeol 'yan ha. paano pa kaya kung sa personal, muli silang magkita? naku po. baka hindi na matansta ni jongin ang sarili niya.

_**from _♥_ soo _♥_**_  
_hellloOOOo ^_^_  
_nini ko? 'di ka nagrereply dyan? : <_  
_don't worry, hindi na naman nagpaparamdam 'yang si chan._  
_nakahalata naman yata na 'di ko siya type._

_**to ♥soo♥** _  
_okei kuya. ingat._

mapait at tipid na reply nya sa nililigawan. imbis na soo o kyungsoo na lang ang itawag niya ay bumalik na naman ito sa pagtawag niya sa binata ng "kuya". magmula kasi noong nagkamabutihan sila, nasanay na si jongin na kyungsoo ang itawag sa isa. pero nababago ito kapag nagtatampururot siya sa kanyang kuya. at eto na nga. umaatake ang pagpapabebe ng ating bida. kuya na naman kasi ang tawag niya sa nililigawan niya.

_**from ♥soo♥** _  
_uy, nini..._  
_jongin :'(_  
_tampo ka na naman ba?_  
_hindi ko naman masyadong ineentertain si chan e._  
_don't worry, nini ko. ikaw lang naman love ko 'no._  
_text mo na lang ako ha if nakauwi ka na._

gaya ng nakagawian niya kapag hindi sila sabay ng kuya kyungsoo niya ay kasabay niyang umuwi ang kanyang mama.

"oh. nini. ano na naman 'yan at nakabusangot ka na naman diyan? saan si soo?" bati sa kanya ni mrs. kim.

"'di po kami sabay ngayon. may group project daw siya."

"e ano 'yan? ano 'yang nguso na 'yan ha?" sabay turo ni mama kim sa nakausling nguso ng anak.

"wala ma... nagtatampo lang."

"jongin. anak naman. suskopo! marunong ka dapat umintindi. saka hindi sa lahat ng oras ay pwede kayong magkasama. tandaan mo, pareho pa kayong nag-aaral. kilala mo si kyungsoo. pinahahalagahan niya ang pag-aaral niya... huwag ka nang magtampo diyan! mag-sorry ka!"

"mama..."

"ano na naman???!!!"

"thank you." nakangiting tugon ni jongin sa kanyang inang iritang irita sa kanya. at syempre naman, alam niyang mama knows best kaya sinunod agad nito ang payo at agad na tinext ang sinisinta. hindi na siguro alam ni jongin ang kanyang gagawin kung wala ang kanyang mama. paano na lang? baka tuluyan na siyang hindi sagutin ng nililigawan.

_**to ♥soo♥** _  
_sorry, kyungsoo._  
_nagtampo lang naman ako nang onti._  
_onti lang._  
_pero, naiintindihan na kita._  
_ingat ka._  
_i love you._  


_**from ♥soo♥** _  
_waaaah nini, ko._  
_i love you! :)_

—

_"jongin, ba't mo ba ako nagustuhan? ha?" tanong ng maliit na lalaking si kyungsoo habang nakahiga sila at magkayakap ni jongin sa kama nito habang ang ulo nyay nasa dibdib ng kasintahan._

_"bakit mo tinatanong?" tugon ni jongin na marahang humahawi naman sa buhok niya._

_"wala lang, ni. kasi dati talaga... akala ko, kapatid lang tingin mo sa akin. feeling ko kasi talaga dati, kuya-zoned na ako sa 'yo..."_

_"akala ko rin eh... kaso ang cute mo kasi. saka ang ganda mo. tapos ang bait pa, masipag, matalino. tapos feeling ko, wala akong pag-asa sa 'yo noon..." pagsiwalat ni jongin sa noo'y inaakala niya._

_"talaga ba??? naisip mo 'yan?_

_"oo, kyungsoo. parang ang hirap mong maabot. 'di ba? 'di naman ako kasinggaling mo e... pero iba na pala. buti naglakas-loob ako noon..." nakangiting tugon ni jongin sa kasintahan habang nakapatong ang kanyang baba sa ulo ni kyungsoo._

_"eh. ikaw, soo. bakit mo ako nagustuhan?" sinserong tanong ni jongin na ngayo'y umayos ng puwesto upang masinsinan niyang makita't matignan ang lalaking minamahal. tinitigan niya ito nang buong puso, saka nginitian._

_halos matunaw naman si kyungsoo at muntik pang hindi malaman ang isasagot sa kanya. buti na lang nagising siya kaagad sa kanyang ulirat._

_"kasi, jongin... ikaw ay ikaw."_

_"ako ay ako???"_

_"hmmmm...you are you! ah basta! 'di ko ma-explain into words e. naramdaman ko na lang din, tapos heto na... naisip at naramdaman ko na lang na mahal kita, jongin."_

_bilang tugon ay nilapatan naman ni jongin ang kasintahan ng marahan ngunit matamis na halik sa mga labi nito. nag-uumapaw ang damdamin nila ngayon dahil kapwa sila masaya at puno ng pag-ibig. wala na yatang makakapaghiwalay pa sa kanila. sana ay masundan pa ng maraming taon ang kanilang pag-iibigan._

_"mahal din kita, kyungsoo."_

**Author's Note:**

> WAG NIYO PO AKONG AWAYIN!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA
> 
> sana nagustuhan niyo dahil pinaghirapan ko itong isulat. saka first time kong magsulat ng 8k na oneshot ha.
> 
> kaya kung may comment or violent reactions kayo dyan, pwedeng pwede nyo naman isulat dyan sa baba! open ako for anything. hahahahahahahaha o siya!
> 
> happy happy sunday mga kaisooist!


End file.
